A makeup mirror unit comprising triple mirrors installed in the upper portion of a wash and makeup stand has been well-known. When a woman puts on her makeup such as eyeliner which requires precision, a man shaves, or a person puts in contact lenses by means of such a makeup mirror unit, it is necessary to move his or her face close to the mirror. This is especially true and more necessary when a person who uses glasses takes their glasses off to wash his or her face.
Document 1, document 2, and document 3 disclose a means for solving the problem that a user is forced to keep an uncomfortable position for a long period of time as mentioned above.
Document 1 discloses a structure comprising a front mirror (main mirror) provided in the center of a cabinet, side mirrors (sub mirrors) provided in both sides of the cabinet, and racks provided also in both sides to be covered by the side mirrors, in which a support frame is fixed so as to freely rotate by a hinge, and the side mirror is fixed to the support frame so as to freely rotate by another hinge. In this structure, when a user takes makeup goods or the like from the rack, the user rotates the side mirror outward together with the support frame. When a user uses this as triple mirrors, the user rotates only the side mirror inward.
Document 2 discloses a similar structure to document 1. However, in document 2, a sheet-like door is employed instead of a frame, and a rack for small goods is provided inside the door.
Document 3 discloses a structure in which auxiliary mirrors are provided at both sides of a main mirror, so as to freely rotate, and a shelf which uses the auxiliary mirror as a lid body is provided in a back panel (cabinet). Document 3 also discloses a structure in which a guide (arm) is further provided between the auxiliary mirror and the back panel so as to allow the auxiliary mirror to be further extended toward a user.
Document 4 and document 5 have been known as a conventional art material which has the same effect as a case where a main mirror moves forward.
In document 4, a support arm is fixed to a makeup stand frame (cabinet) so as to freely rotate, and an auxiliary mirror is fixed to the support arm so as to freely rotate, so that a user can move the auxiliary mirror very close to him/herself.
In document 5, a pantograph mechanism is used, so that a user can move a front mirror close to him/herself.
(Document)
    Document 1: Japanese utility model application publication No. 54-36548    Document 2: Japanese utility model application publication No. 62-79447    Document 3: Japanese utility model application publication No. 5-37150    Document 4: Japanese patent application publication No. 57-125705    Document 5: Japanese patent application publication No. 2000-254021
According to documents 1-3, it is possible to rotate the sub mirror close to a user. However, the sub mirror can come close to a user only from the side, and the sub mirror cannot be positioned in front of the main mirror. Therefore, when a user puts on precise makeup or shaves, the user has to keep an unnatural state of turning the user's head or body, which is uncomfortable.
Also, according to documents 4 and 5, a user can put on makeup or the like by moving the mirror close to the user without turning the user's body. However, since the support arm is long in document 4, when a user uses the mirror by moving the mirror close to him/herself, the user has to change where he/she stands, and it becomes difficult to use a washbowl.
In document 5, it is possible to surely move the mirror forward. However, since the pantograph mechanism is provided in the backside, it is impossible to effectively utilize the space of the backside.